Mike Chang
Mike Chang ist ein aktives Mitglied des Glee Clubs und der Football-Mannschaft. Mike war, neben Matt Rutherford und Noah Puckerman, einer der drei Football-Spieler, die dem Glee Club, in der Episode Kinder der Lüge, nach dem Sieg in ihrem ersten Footballspiel, beitraten. Er ist auch als "Other Asian" bekannt, und gilt als New Directions bester Tänzer. Mike ist seit der zweiten Staffel offiziell mit Tina Cohen-Chang zusammen. In der zweiten Staffel hat er ebenfalls eine größere Rolle und eine zusätzliche Charakter-Entwicklung. Mike wird von [[Harry Shum Jr.|'Harry Shum Jr.']] dargestellt Biographie 'Staffel Eins' In dieser Staffel war kaum etwas über Mike Chang bekannt. Obwohl er ein Mitglied des Football-Teams ist, erschien er erst in der Folge Kinder der Lüge, in der Kurt Hummel der Football-Mannschaft beigetreten ist. Kurt ist, anders als erwartet, ein großartiger Kicker und wird in das Team aufgenommen, ihm und dem Tanz Training ist auch ihr erster Sieg zu verdanken. Nach dem Spiel, findet Mike Chang, dass er es genossen hat zu performen und zu tanzen und beschließt, der Gruppe beizutreten, obwohl es einem "Sozialen Selbstmord" gleichkommt. In Angeregte Organismen und Spielverderberspiele stellt sich heraus, dass Mike ein spektakulärer Tänzer ist und in der Lage ist, sich selbständig passend zu den Songs zu bewegen und er beherrscht komplizierte Breakdance Moves. Mike Chang, Puck, Matt und Finn Hudson werden in Remix von ihrem Coach dazu gezwungen, sich zwischen Football und Glee zu entscheiden. Zu einer sehr großen Überraschung vom Glee Club entscheiden sich Matt, Mike und Puck für Glee und opfern ihrem Platz in der Football-Mannschaft. Coach Tanaka überdenkt jedoch die ganze Angelegenheit und erlaubt den Jungs zurück ins Team zu kommen, nachdem Finn Ken mitteilte, dass er sich nicht zwingen kann, sich zwischen Glee Club und Football zu entscheiden. In Balladen ist er in dem selben Team wie Tina und bekommt von Sue dem Nicknamen "Other Asian", dass scheint ihm jedoch wenig zu gefallen. In Wer ist im Bilde? führt Mike eine Reihe von tänzerischer Akrobatik auf den Matratzen aus, als der Glee Club einen Werbespot für eine Matrantzen Firma drehte. thumb|175px|"It's gonna be choppy"In Alles steht auf dem Spiel, wird dem Glee Club klar, dass Sue ihre Setlist durchsickern lassen hat, darauf hin sind sie zwar verzweifelt, jedoch kommt Finn und retet sie. Mike,Matt,Santana und Brittany erstellen eine neue Choreography. Mike bemerkte vorher jedoch noch : "It's gonna be choppy", dass heißt soviel wie "Es wird etwas holprig", weil sie nur knapp eine Stunde hatten. Später singt und tanzt er im Hintergrund bei "You Can't Always Get What You Want" und "My Life Would Suck Without You". thumb|left|174px|Gives You HellIn [[Hallo Hölle!|'Hallo Hölle! '''ist]] Mike in mehreren Gesangs Proben zu sehen. Er tanzt später mit Rachel zu dem Song "Gives You Hell" und singt im Hintergrund zu dem Song "Hello Goodbye". In [[The Power of Madonna|'The Power of Madonna']] schaut er sich zusammen mit den andeen Glee Jungs, die Performance der Mädchen zu dem Song "Express Yourself" an. Später sing er im Hintergrund zu den Songs "What It Feels Like For a Girl" und "Like A Prayer". In 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg' gehen die New Directions Mitglieder in eine Rollschuhbahn, weil das Auditorium belegt ist. Später unterstützt er Mercedes bei dem Song Beautiful und singt auch bei Home im Hintergrund mit. In 'Der Traum macht die Musik tanzt Mike zu Safety Dance, später tanz er zusammen mit Tina zu Dream a Little Dream. In '''Viel Theater! schaut er sich begeistert die Performance zu Bad Romance an. Er singt bei Shout It Out Loud und Beth im Hintergrund mit und verteidigt zusammen mit dem Rest der New Directions, am Ende der Episode, Kurt gegen David Karofsky und Azimio. thumb|Mike bei [[To Sir, With Love]]In Triumph oder Trauer? 'erfahren die New Directions, dass Sue eine der Jury Mitglieder bei den Regionals sein wird und machen sich darüber Sorgen auf dem letzten Platz zu landen. Er performt später, mit den New Directions, zu Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' und Don't Stop Believin'. Am Ende der Episode begleitet er, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist, naher kehren sie zu den Regionals zurück nur, um zu erfahren, dass sie Letzte geworden sind. Bei To Sir, With Love, erzählt er, dass er vor dem Glee Clubs, sich davor gefürchtet hat außerhalb seines Zimmers zu tanzen. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und er feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei Over the Rainbow zuhören. 'Staffel Zwei In Audition arbeitet er mit Tina in einem Sommer-Camp für asiatische Kinder. Sie unterrichten Kunst und Musik zusammen. Er und Tina fand sich schon immer anziehend und kommen auch schließlich zusammen. Als Tina Artie abserviert nennt sie ihn einen "schlechten Freund", das bekommt Jacob, der Blogger mit und befragt die beiden wo diese stimme das sie nun zusammen sind. Sie antworten das ist rassistisch und laufen weg und da kann man sehen wie ihre Hände zusammen finden. Später hilft er Finn, Artie und Puck beim Vorsingen von Sam. Sam singt'' Billionaire. Alles sind von Sam beeidruckt und hoffen das er doch zu den New Directions stoßen wird. Später finden Will, Tina und Mike heraus das Rachel Sunshine los werden wollte und sie hat Sunshine auch in ein Crack House geschickt, so erklären Tina und Mike ihr das asiatische Gemeinschaft stärker ist. Sie sagt auch das sie dies wieder hinbiegen solle. In '''Britney/Brittany '''geht Mike immer noch mit Tina aus. Artie ist gar nicht begeistert davon und nennt sie beiden die Asian Fusion. Die beiden sitzen nebeneinander in der Glee Club Probe als Carl zu besucht ist. Als die beiden heraus finden das die keine Plaque haben, geben sie sich einen Asia Kuss. Tina und Mike sind in der Fantasie performen von ''Me Against the Music in Hintergrund zu sehen. Es ist nicht klar ob er auch bei der Fantasie performen von Artie's Stronger dabei ist. Dennoch beweist Artie stärke und der Rest vom Football Team tanzt dazu. Er ist entsetzt als Kurt Mr. Shue anbrüllt und ihn als verklammt bezeichnet. Er wusste nicht ob er lachen sollte weil dies eigentlich nicht lustig war. Als Rachel mit dem Outfit von'' ...Baby One More Time'' starrt er sie die ganze Zeit, bleibt trotzdem bei Tina sitzen. In Grilled Cheesus ist er mit den anderen New Directions Mitglieder dabei Kurt zu beruhigen, da sein Vater im Krankenhaus liegt wegen Herzinfakt. Ist auch zusehen das er zu Only the Good Die Young tanz zusammen mit allen anderen. Später ist er noch im Hintergrund bei der performen von One of Us. In Duets 'bekommt Mike das erstemal ein Solo wo er auch mal singt und nicht nur tanzt. Er singt zusammen mit Tina den Song ''Sing!. Bei dem Song wird nicht wirklich gesungen sondern mehr gesprochen. Er meint das er kein guter Sänger ist aber zieht er trotzdem durch. Der Gewinner des Duett-Wettkampf bekommt ein Gratis Essen im Breadstix aber möchte lieber zum Dim Sim seiner Mutter. In '''The Rocky Horror Glee Show übernimmt er erst den Part vom Frank-N-Furter, da er seine Stimme gefunden hat. Jedoch sind seine Eltern dagegen das er den Frank-N-Furter macht, da es sich um einen Transvititen handelt. Später als Carl den Song [[What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?]] 'singt, tanzt er mal wieder dazu, so wie der Rest vom Glee Club. Am Ende der Folge sagt Will zu den Kids das sie dieses Musical nicht vor Publikum zeigen wird sondern nur für den Glee Club. Zusammen performen sie The Time Warp, da übernimmt er die Rolle von Eddie. In Never Been Kissed reden die beiden über Sam's cool down Idee und zwar die sollen sich Couch Beiste vorstellen. Tina meint das sie dies mal ausprobieren sollten und so gehen die beiden in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Tina sagt das sie noch Probleme bekommen könnte mit seinen Muskeln. Aufeinmal sagt Tina "Beiste" und Mike erschickt. Als Will dies alles erfährt wird er sauer und möchte das die Jungs sich bei ihr Entschuligen. So singen die Jungs den Mash-Up von Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. ''Nachdem Song umarmen sich alle. Tanz 'Tänzer (In einer Performance) Staffel Eins *Dream a Little Dream ('Der Traum macht die Musik)'' Staffel Zwei *Make 'Em Laugh (The Substitute) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Silly Love Songs) *Bubble Toes (A Night Of Neglect) *I've Gotta Be Me (Born This Way) '''Haupt-Tänzer (In einer Gruppennummer) Staffe Eins *It's My Life/Confessions Part II ('Angeregte Organismen)'' *Hate on Me ''(Spielverderberspiele)'' *Gives You Hell ''(Hallo Hölle!)'' Staffel Zwei *Billionaire (Audition) *Toxic (Britney/Brittany) *Valerie (Special Education) Songs '''Solos (in einem Duett) Staffel Zwei *Sing! (Tina) (Duets) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Zwei *Marry You (Furt) Trivia *Wird oft "Other Asian" genannt *Seine Tanzpartnerinnen sind meistens Tina oder Brittany *Ist der beste Tänzer unter den Glee Jungs *Sagt er könne nicht singen, trotzdem singt er oft im Hintergrund mit *Ist zusammen mit Finn und Puck im Spanisch Unterricht *Er ist das elfte Mitglied der New Directions *Wird mit Beginn der dritten Staffel ein Hauptcharakter *Hat öffentlich gesagt, dass er Tina Cohen-Chang liebt *Er ist die #28 (Staffel 1), dann #22 bei den McKinley Titans (Staffel 2) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Student